SAM: Silent Hill
by cadillac20
Summary: Sam is a seemingly normal man travelling to Canada. When his car breaks down in the middle of Silent Hill, hell breaks loose in the town. Now, Sam must find out his connection to the town and remember the past that he's forgotten before it's too late.
1. SAM: Silent Hill chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A cart squeaked through the open elevator doors as the opened wide. A nurse walked out of it with the cart full of medicine. She rolled it down the white-wash hall and down to several different rooms. She walked into several rooms with the cart, giving different patients their medicines. Most of the patients in the hospital were beyond repair. They were in a world that they weren't coming back from. The medicine was really just a control method for most of the patients. A great many were capable of psychotic episodes, and were in there in the first place for murder or some other obscene act that said "I'm crazy, lock me up!".  
  
The last room at the end of the hall was the last room to be hit by the nurse. She walked in and the cart rolled up a little ways and then parked in the middle of the room. She pulled out a small cup of some colorful looking medicine from a drawer in on the cart. She walked over to a man sitting by a window. He was just staring outside at nothing in particular. His eyes were glazed, as if he had been drinking heavily, but he was constantly like this. No one really knew why he was like this. All they know is that he had been found abandoned in the sleepy little town of Silent Hill. He had been homeless, and appeared to be an orphan. When he was found, he was sitting there, nearly starved to death, devoid of emotion.  
  
He had been found by a couple that had been traveling to Silent Hill for vacation. They had tried to help him after finding him, but he had made no effort to do much of anything. He did the basic things one does in order to survive. When they gave him food, he ate. When he needed to go to the bathroom, he did. However, the couple could not keep the child, and they eventually had to give him away. He spent time in a shelter, and even in a group home. Still no one could help bring him around, and he continued to remain in what appeared to be an emotional coma. He just sat around all day, staring. So, he was brought to a mental institution for help. He eventually came back so often, he was asked to stay at the hospital for a couple days, then a couple months, then permanently.  
  
That was 10 years ago. Now, he still sits there, staring at the wall. Maybe he sees something, maybe he doesn't, but he continues to stare. Sometimes a smile appears on his face, but he usually frowns, looking like the same kid that couple found all those years ago...  
  
The car chugged to a complete stop. Sam piled out of his car and went around to the front to see what the problem was. The car had just been filled with gas, so Sam was a bit puzzled. As he walked around to the front, he could see that one of the tires was flat. He kicked it some, but his personality upheld. Sam was a friendly person, usually happy, and rarely ever mad about anything. Even in this situation, he kept his composure, thinking hard about what it was he had to do. He went to the trunk and opened it up, hoping he might have a spare in there, but it was to no avail. All that was there was the tire iron used to tighten on the screws for the replacement.  
  
What Sam had forgotten was that he had used his spare in another accident he had in which he had to use his spare. In fact, Sam forgot quite often. He forgot things if he didn't have anything to remind him of them after too long. He had no recollection of his childhood what so ever. He was an orphan and had no memory of any relatives. Instead, he had acquired a fortune from his family's name, and he used it to enjoy life. He went on vacation a number of times, exploring North America, finding hidden little towns where he could relax and enjoy himself. He was one for silence and calmness, and enjoyed nature.  
  
Sam had been going to take a trip to Canada, and had to pass through the small town of Silent Hill, a town he also enjoyed to an extent. He had delved a bit into its history, discovering things about the cult that had been in the town and its Native American history, but what fascinated him most was its history during the Civil War. He had studied it most and discovered many things, many horrifying, yet there was something deeply fascinating about its whole history of torture and death during that time period. In fact, this part of its history could be explored at the historical society located around Toluca Lake in the midst of the town.  
  
Unfortunately, now was one of those times when Sam didn't want to be in Silent Hill. The winter had set in, and the fog was coming, and Sam had heard much about Silent Hill's fog. In fact, just as he was sitting there, the fog had started to roll in around him. He didn't like the cold or the fog, and hoped that he would be able to get out of there as soon as possible. He pulled out the tire iron and closed the trunk, looking around as he did so. He thought to himself best he could about what he had to do and knew that he would have to find a gas station. Pulling out a map from the car, he found a map for Silent Hill and looked it over and eventually found the gas station. He started off for it, looking down the streets which were becoming ever more fogged out. He slung the tire iron across his shoulder and walked down the street some.  
  
As he walked down the street, he began to hear some strange noises around him. He stopped in the middle of the street and had a look around, then hearing a crunching noise, he turned to an alleyway that was fogged over and darkened.  
  
"Hello", he called out to it, yet there was no answer.  
  
He looked at the alley strangely and then continued to walk towards the gas station. However, almost immediately as he turned back towards the gas station he fell to the ground, his head pounding with what felt like an aneurysm. He passed out briefly on the street, but in those few moments that he was passed out, he could see images. He wasn't sure what they were, but it was almost as if he were looking through someone else's eyes. The first image appeared to be a child's bedroom. The walls had clowns on them, and there was a bed with stuffed animals on it. The next image was what looked like a warehouse. He could see someone standing there, looking around with a flashlight. It was pitch black, so Sam couldn't see what the surroundings looked like, but he could make out some wooden crates and what looked like machinery. The third image was that of some kind of lobby. There was a large stair case and a banister at the top. The fourth image was that of the same warehouse but this time there was a bright light that could be seen somewhat illuminating the area.  
  
At that point, Sam woke up. What he saw when he woke up was a near pitch blackness surrounding him, and all around him creatures lurked making noises that Sam couldn't identify. He immediately jumped up and started running for the gas station. The creatures started to chase after, a few getting to close. Sam bashed them with the tire iron, their heads and various parts of the bodies splitting, spilling some blood on his clothes. He brushed it off a bit and turned down one of the streets, still headed in the direction of the gas station. He continued to bash creatures with the iron, until the majority of them were behind him. He finally got to the gas station and immediately ran into the back of it. He barricaded himself in the storage room of the station where he could take a breather from everything that was going on. He tried to gather his thoughts but couldn't figure out at all what was going on. The visions, the monsters, the pitch black. It was all so puzzling. Sam decided it was better just to get the tire and get out of there. He searched the storage room and found a flashlight and some batteries, as well as some snacks, water, and a fire ax. Sam found a bag to put all the things in, including his tire iron, which he replaced as a weapon with the ax.  
  
He slowly walked out to the front of the gas station where it was also completely dark. He turned the flashlight on and looked around some. He didn't find much other than the typical gas station things such as gum, snacks, drinks, and etc. He peeked around at them all, but strangely they all appeared to be old and stale and the drinks all appeared corroded, unlike the items found in the storage room. He went up to the front door and attempted to open it, only to find it locked. He started to hack at it with the ax and it eventually broke open. The door swung open and he walked out slowly. The gas station was small and there wasn't a whole lot to it. Sam walked around a bit and search for any tires he could find. However, as he began to search rather quickly, he started to hear a strong slapping sound coming nearer to him. He began to look around to try and find what the sound was coming from.  
  
The first thing he saw was the boots that were creating the noise. Immediately after a figure stepped into his vision, clad in black trousers and a long raincoat. In the figures hands was a large ax that appeared to be for chopping lumber. The figure slowly walked towards Sam and Sam just looked at him as he came closer. Sam got into more of a defensive position and then the figure stopped. The figure raised the ax above its head, and Sam instinctively widened his eyes and bolted away from the gas station as fast as he could. The figure threw the ax towards one of the gas tanks and Sam jumped to the ground just as the ax hit the tank and caused it to explode. The explosion shook the ground, causing Sam to tremble. His eyes were still widened as tried to gather his thoughts. He turned over to his back, still clutching the fire ax.  
  
As he rolled to his stomach, he looked on into the flames. He began to get up, still being very cautious about his situation. Just then, that same figure appeared amidst the flames and immediately started towards Sam. Sam didn't think twice and ran away from the gas station. He ran down the street and turned the corner, the sound of the boots still in his ears. He ran to an area with lots of housing and began to run up to doors and banging on them, but there was no reply. After some time, he found an open door and entered the house. Although he was a bit weary of what he was doing, he was desperate for some help. He entered the house and the image of the child's bedroom popped into his mind. He looked towards a staircase and walked to it, looking up and heading up it... 


	2. SAM: Silent Hill chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sam walked up the stairs slowly, the ax in hand, his eyes moving from side to side to try and be more cautious or so he thought. He slowly peered over the banister at the top of the stairs. He held the ax up high above his head prepared to strike whatever might be there. As he got up to the top of the stairs, he got down low, the ax still in an offensive position ready to attack. Seeing that nothing threatening was there at the moment, he stood up slowly and looked around. He could see various rooms, but the house was very dark, and whatever color there was on the walls, he could not tell. The only thing he could tell was that the house was bright, for the simple fact that the walls appeared to be light.  
  
He peered into several of the rooms, not seeing anything special in them. Continuing down the hall, peering into the remaining rooms, he finally came to the end of the hall, to a room where the door was closed. He looked down at the carpeting and saw an indentation that made it appear as though someone else had been there recently. He stuck one hand out, the ax dropping to his side as the other hand holding it dropped almost instantly. The reflection on the door knob barely reflected his image as he reached for it slowly, but if one looked closely they would be able to see a reflection on it. The round shape of the door knob made his image appear to be mutated, as if he had taken part in some kind of painting, and that the reflection was the masterpiece. He opened it cautiously, peeking in through the small crack of the door before opening completely.  
  
A child's bedroom could be seen. As soon as he got a quick glance of the room, he knew immediately that it was the one from his vision. There were clowns all over the wall. Clowns weren't very intimidating to him, nor did they scare him as they did very many other people, but the darkness and the ambiguity of the situation made him extra cautious. He pushed the ax between the door and the wall and used it to open the door further. He got a clearer picture now of what the room looked like. He could see the stuffed animals and a day bed in a children's size. There was a small drawing desk, and the entire room appeared like it hadn't been used in a long, long time. However, what were most interesting about the room were the rocking chair, and the person that was in it.  
  
"He...hello?" Sam said cautiously to the person.  
  
The figure in the chair turned its head some, but appeared to be caught up in the attention of some kind of doll. The figure didn't look at Sam but just looked back down to the doll. Sam looked at the person curiously then approached a bit, but almost as soon as Sam took his second step, the person jumped up and leaped onto the bed away from Sam. He pulled out a knife and held it in Sam's direction. Sam froze immediately.  
  
"St...st...stay away...don't come any closer..." The person said, still holding the knife.  
  
He was shaking like his whole body had been struck by an earthquake and he was mirroring the effect. Sam got a better look at him. The figure before him was about Sam's height and weight, or so it appeared. He also had a striking resemblance, with some slight differences. This person had a big bush of curly, dirty-blonde hair on his head, while Sams was ear length and straight. There were also, what appeared to be, aging differences like the wrinkles on the mystery persons face. Sam looked the person over then held his ax down from a defensive position and stood back a little.  
  
"And who might you be?" Sam said rather sweetly, trying to get the person to stand down from being defensive.  
  
The person looked to him, still scared and holding the knife up.  
  
"I....I'm...actually I forgot my name." The person said, tilting his head a bit.  
  
Sam looked at him a bit strangely.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm Sam Havershim."  
  
"Oh...it's you..." The figure said lowering the knife and sitting back at the chair.  
  
Sam looked to him rather strangely.  
  
"Do I...know you?" Sam said nervously.  
  
"Mmm....probably not. I was just saying you know. I mean, I heard that name before, that's all."  
  
Sam looked to him and then around the room. He raised a brow, returning his gaze to the person.  
  
"You know, there are some bad things out there. You should probably get out of this town. I'm trying to get out of here myself. There're some frightening monsters out there. If this is where you live, I would suggest leaving very soon."  
  
The figure looked to him lazily and gave a sigh of what seemed like depression then turned away again.  
  
"No, I'll be fine here. The monsters won't get me. They know better. I'll be ok. But you better leave. They might get you."  
  
Sam thought for a moment to himself before turning around once more. He started to walk out, and then the figure stood up and walked a bit towards Sam. He smiled a bit at Sam.  
  
"There's a gun in the big bedroom. You can have that. I'm not going to use it. There's also some ammo with it. Not much, but you should be able to use it better than I would. Anyway, goodbye."  
  
Sam turned out of the room and walked down the hall to the big room he was talking about. He went through the room, looking through various drawers until he found the gun and two clips. He pulled them from the drawer and tucked the gun and clips in his pants. He then headed downstairs and looked around some. He checked the front, but decided to find a back door instead. He checked it and sure enough it was unlocked. He opened it, turned on his flashlight and started to walk out into an alleyway out behind the house. Almost immediately as soon as he had stepped in the alley, the growling began. Sam pulled out the gun and started running. He was confronted at the end of the alley by several monster dogs. They attacked, and Sam began to shoot. The bullets went flying into their bodies, blood dripping from the wounds. The smell was almost unbearable for Sam as they got closer to him, so Sam began to run.  
  
One dog managed to scratch him in the leg, but it only made Sam limp a little. Sam kept running until he finally came to the end of the alley, the dogs still behind him. He fired behind him, hitting the legs of several of the dogs, causing them to buckle under and lay there in the alley, trying desperately to get up. Sam turned the corner and ran down what was now a street. Several other creatures started attacking, some of which looked like half-human bodies with two arm looking things coming out of the torso. One those arms were jagged teeth, and the arms chomped the teeth together, blood and flesh still imbedded between the teeth. When they slammed together, it made a noise like rusted steel grinding together. It sent a shiver down Sam's back and he ran faster, dropping the empty clip from the gun and slamming a new one into it.  
  
He continued to fire, killing several creatures, but as many as he seemed to kill, more and more kept coming. He decided it was better to save the ammunition and instead switched to the ax. He wedged the ax deep into a creature that resembled a rather large baby like creature that walked around like a blob rolling around the ground. The ax came clean out on the back swing, like a meat cleaver slicing through hot fat. However, Sam eventually got the ax stuck in one of the creatures and was forced to leave it. He continued to run, dodging attacks from the creature till he finally reached a giant wall in the middle of the street with a door on it. He opened the door and leapt through; kicking it shut as unidentifiable body parts tried to stick themselves through. The door slammed shut, cutting off some of the flesh of some of the creatures. Various noises could be heard from behind the wall as the creatures shrieked in pain.  
  
Sam gathered himself and looked around. He ran through his map and figured out the path he had taken since he had left the car. He marked the map up and then stood up from his crouching position. He started walking forward and came to a floral shop that appeared to have the mist in it that had been in Silent Hill from when he first arrived. He tried opening the door, but it was locked, and instead he found a small alley on the side that led to a door which he could use to enter the shop. He walked up to the door, finding that it was in fact open. He pulled it open and walked in. He was in a back storage room that, unlike the front of the store, was dark. His flashlight was still illuminating the area, but Sam wasn't sure how long it would last. He continued through the room to a heavy, metal door that led to a giant cold room for the flowers, turning his flashlight off.  
  
Inside he saw a mist filled room with hundreds of flowers all over the room. He breathed in the wonderful smell and continued through the room, enjoying the brief moments he knew he would have to relax a little before the next weirdness that would set in for him. As he walked through, he noticed a note on a table in the room. He looked it over:  
  
Dear Karsch,  
I won't be into work today. I have to watch after my sick kid. So, because of this, I can't open up the cabinet for the weed killer and use it on the plants today, you'll have to do it. But, please, please, please...don't forget! If you do, Ms. Flatch will be sorely angered as she has brought in her plants to be taken care of daily. Those plants are very delicate and must be sprayed every 12 hours. I promise to repay you sometime, and you know I'm good for it. Come by later. We'll have dinner. Anyway, see ya later, and don't miss me too much.  
  
Much Love,  
Sherry  
  
Sam thought to himself and then looked around. Everything in the room was covered in cold, except for one cabinet that looked like it was sealed from the cold. He walked over to it and yanked it open. Inside he found several cans of weed killer and pulled one out. He looked it over and decided it might come in handy. Taking all of the things, he walked out towards the only other door in the room that didn't lead back to the storage room. He opened the equally heavy, metal door and looked out into the next room. To his amazement, the room was not only completely empty but it was entirely filled with mist. He stepped in and tried to look for the exit, but he couldn't see a thing through the fog. He started walking to the other side of the room.  
  
As he started walking, he began to hear some strange noises that sounded like something slithering. He squinted his eyes to see and continuing walking, bringing the gun out and pointing it into the fog. As he did, he suddenly saw what looked like a tentacle and he jumped back, but just as he leaped, another tentacle shot through the fog and wrapped around his leg, pulling him into the air. The jolt of being lifted off the ground was so fast that it caused him to drop the gun and he stiffened a bit as another tentacle wrapped around one of his arms. It began bringing him closer to something much larger, and through the fog appeared a giant plant rising from the ground. The tentacles brought him closer as something unraveled from the plant, revealing what looked like several digestive organs. Acid could be heard spitting from the organs and Sam began to squirm.  
  
Feeling the can of spray, he pulled it out and began to spray the plant with the poison. The plant squirmed and made a dreadful noise of pain before dropping him. Sam scrambled back, searching for his gun as the plant attempted to whip him and catch him again. Finally finding the gun, he grabbed it and then began firing at the tentacles. The tentacles began to fill with holes before ripping off, green acidic plant juices spilling onto the floor. Continuing to fire, he ran up to the plant and sprayed the poison into its organs. It spit and hissed, but it was unfazed by the poison and continued to struggle to capture him again. It finally caught hold of his arm again and then his intuition kicked in.  
  
He shot the tentacle that had a hold of him and tossed the can into the organs. Then, with a leap back, before the plant could digest the can, Sam shot it. The can exploded, sending the metal parts of the can all over the place, one even barely missing Sam. The spray in the can went all over the digestive organs of the plant and all over its tentacles and body. The plant squealed a high pitched sound that was the worst sound that Sam had ever heard. It lashed about; spitting juices all over, it's acid burning on the ground and all over its body. Finally, with one last squeal, it died, flopping to the ground and shriveling up till it was thin and dried up.  
  
Sam lay on the ground and looked at the plant, still standing, but dead. He got up and dusted himself off. He grabbed out a bag of some jerky that he had pulled from the gas station and a bottle of water and helped himself, smiling just a bit, impressed with his actions. After he was done, he put the things away and tucked the gun into his pants. He brushed his pants off and started through the fog when all of a sudden he got hit with another vision. He fell to all four of his limbs and started to wheeze a bit as he could once again see through someone else's vision.  
  
As this vision took him over, he could see the house he had been in before. He was taken up the stairs and then to the room where he had met the mysterious person. The door to the room was opened and he was taken through it to the figure that quickly turned around, only to be met in the face with a large lumber chopping ax. He was chopped in the face viciously by the ax, as blood and bone fragments began to splatter everywhere. Eventually, then entire vision was completely filled with the bloody mess and then all was black again. When Sam came to, he was in the front of the flower shop again, where it was now pitch black.  
  
He sat on the ground again for some time, thinking about what he just saw. He didn't understand any of it, and was confused beyond his own control. He had just wanted to get out of the town, and that's what he knew he should do, but, there was something tugging at him to find some answers. He shook his head in disbelief at the whole situation and slowly stood up. He looked around and then he became more determined. He decided that he was going to do everything he could do to get out of the town, and that he was going to have to fight to do it. Now with more determination on his mind, he walked to the front door and opened it. What lay in front of him was a warehouse like building. He thought about his visions from before and started forward. With a slight smirk on his face, he proceeded towards it.  
  
"Come on you bastards...bring it on..." Sam said as he walked into the darkness... 


	3. SAM: Silent Hill chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sam walked through the darkness looking all around him as held the gun at caution. He was taking no more chances and wasn't going to let anything get to him anymore. His only concern at this moment was getting out of town, and maybe feeding his curious with some answers to the mysteries that lay before him. As he walked up to one of the warehouse doors, he thought about the strange clues that lay before him. First of all, someone, or something was walking around killing people in the town. Second of all, that person he met back in that house was acting like he knew Sam. Finally, there were the visions. There was a connection between it all. Everything else seemed unexplainable. Sam couldn't understand any of it, and he wanted to, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to push his luck. In the end, he figured that the answers would come to him most likely. He had known about the weird stuff that had gone on in the town before, but he hadn't known the extent to which this weirdness spread.  
  
Sam continued and placed his hand on the door knob, turning it open. He walked through the door and stepped into the dark room that lay before him. It was a large room filled with wooden crates. However, the room looked like it had become worn and rusted. The walls of the place were cracked and looked like they were ready to fall apart. There was no working electricity in the place, so reliance on the flashlight was once again needed. Sam walked around a bit, shinning the flashlight around to scope out the area. As he walked around, he could almost feel the area around him coming to life. It was as if it were crawling with an unseen evil that he couldn't explain. He just knew that there was a very wrong feeling about the place around him. The occasional monster would be wandering around, but those were easily dispatched of as Sam continued through his journey.  
  
Finally, Sam made his way to an office that appeared to have a light on in it. Sam opened it and wandered in. The office was a mess. There were papers all over the floor; the desk looked like it had been hit by an ax, and all the file cabinets in the office were knocked over. The only thing that appeared to be in decent condition was a large lamp that was standing in a corner. Sam walked to it and examined it. It appeared to have recently been used, but by whom Sam couldn't imagine. He hadn't seen another person since he was at the house, and even that guy seemed a little too strange to be interested in much of what was going on. He continued his search of the office and ended up finding a shotgun and about a dozen more shells. As well, he found a duffel bag he could now use to hold the items he was carrying with him. He loaded the duffel bag with the water, food, the last cartridge for the pistol, the shells for the shotgun, and the flashlight batteries. He picked up the bag and peeked over some of the papers around the room.  
  
Sam didn't find much, but he did find one interesting paper that caught his attention. The paper was signed by some kind of a doctor. Sam couldn't tell exactly whose signature it was, but the actual letter was typed up:  
  
Silent Hill Storage & Security,  
  
I hope that our shipment has been well taken care of. We expect that the Claudia is in good condition. We will be picking it up in a couple days, but we won't be able to take the whole shipment just yet. The one shipment that we are picking up in the next few days, we are sending to South Ashfield. We have some patients requesting refills. Also, we need some sent up to the orphanage in the woods outside of Silent Hill. The money will be deposited in the P.O. Box designated by the manager. The rest of the plants for the refining of the White Claudia are located at the flower shop across the street. They should be sent via refrigeration truck by the end of next week. The refined Claudia will be sent back to you within the following week. Anyway, I will be expecting the shipments delivered promptly. Thank you in advance.  
  
..............................  
  
Sam thought about the flower shop and all the plants he had seen. He had figured that most of them had to be the White Claudia that he had heard about. He hadn't studied much about White Claudia, but he did know that the effects of White Claudia were used to induce hallucinations of sorts, and that the Claudia was only native to Silent Hill. The way it worked with the Claudia was that a Silent Hill owned company dealt with all of the Claudia stuff. The plant was grown and then picked and stored in someplace cold. Because of its natural components, the Claudia was able to freeze and stay fresh for a week. The plant was then sent to a processing plant that several farmers used to process their own produce. The plants were dried and turned into a powder. The head medical staff claimed they used the powder for medical purposes, but Silent Hills well known cult activities led authorities in the state to believe otherwise. The town was investigated, but, the authorities never found anything out about the Claudia and it's involvement with the cult.  
  
Sam winced a bit in thought of what the involvement of Claudia might really be with the town, but he shrugged it off some and wandered back out of the office. He began to walk out into the storage again; looking around for any other doors he could find to let him out of there. He eventually did find that other door and wandered through finding a room full of machinery, except this room was different. The walls around him seemed to be crawling with life, but the life around him was evil. It was reddish-black and looked like thousands fuzzy caterpillars crawling all over the room. They appeared everywhere, except for where Sam shined his flashlight. Sam cautiously walked through, remembering the room from one of the visions he had had when he first came to town. As he wandered through, he felt a chill crawl down his spine. He held the shotgun in a defensive position and looked back and forth cautiously.  
  
As he did, something behind him started to slowly close in on his position. The figure cam closer and closer and finally got right up behind Sam, only to be met by the barrel of the shotgun. Sam looked to him with discontent on his face.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sam demanded.  
  
The figure just laughed a bit and grinned somewhat mischievously at Sam as Sam shined his flashlight in the figures face. He got a decent look at the features, and was surprised that, for the second time, the figure had a striking resemblance to Sam. Of course, also for the second time, there were things that were different. This person had stubble across his face and long, shoulder length blonde hair. He also appeared to have some scarring that went across the face some, but oddly enough, the scarring looked somewhat fresh.  
  
"So, you've finally come back to Silent Hill. Well, it was about time. I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back." The figure said.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked more curious than bitterly.  
  
"Oh, me, well, you can call me Rage. And about what's going on, well, we're not ready for you to know that quite yet. You're part is still in play, so don't get too riled up just yet. Just keep following the bread crumbs, and everything you want to know should play out." Rage answered still smiling.  
  
"Look, if you know anything, tell me. Don't you realize what's going on here? Don't you see all the horror that's going on around us? I almost died out there."  
  
"I understand completely, in fact I understand much more than you. But don't worry; you will understand all, when the time is right. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. Oh, and I thought I would introduce you to some of my friends. Please, don't play too hard, they are rather delicate. Well, goodbye then."  
  
Rage started walking away as more creature came out from the shadows to attack. Sam pointed the shot gun in Rage's direction, but the creatures had already moved in and blocked the path to Rage. Sam immediately leaped back and began firing. The shotgun took out several creatures at once with every shot, mutilating them and sending them screaming to the ground. Sam started running back for the warehouse, but when he got to the door he found it was locked. As he looked around, he could see immediately that there was a ladder leading up to the top of some of the crates. Pulling out the pistol, Sam began firing at the creatures as he made his way to the ladder and jumped onto it starting to climb. Getting to the top, he threw his bag and shotgun on top, climbing up over. He stood on top and looked down on the barrage of creatures that were beginning to fill the warehouse.  
  
Sam looked around for a way out. The only thing he saw was a rail on top that was used to move crates around. He took a deep breath and decided to shimmy across it. Deciding to leave the water and food behind, he threw some of the shotgun shells into his pockets, put the gun in his waist, and then leaped up, catching his hands around the rail. He began to shimmy across, moving slowly, trying not to lose his grip. So far things were good, but about halfway across, he started to feel a bit tired. He began to speed up and nearly losing his grip, he swung and threw himself to the crate tops at the end. After jumping to the top of the crate, he gathered himself and looked down once again to find the warehouse packed. He turned back around finding a window to the outside of the warehouse and broke it. With one last huff of breath, he sighed and walked out. He looked around the area and eventually found a light pole close enough to the roof that he could use to slide down. He wrapped the shotgun around the pole and used it to help him slide down. He did so and landed on the ground, looking out into surrounding environments as he gathered himself. He was now near a dock behind the factory, and it was now foggy all around him.  
  
He walked over to the dock and peered out over the waters. He could see a light shining across the water. He squinted his eyes to make out any details, but it was too foggy to tell anything. The air was cool and crisp, and the dock made Sam almost feel like he was in another place. It was like when he would go to the beach or to the west coast. He would sit and close his eyes and just take in the air and the sound of the water and the sun. For a brief moment, Sam lost himself in those memories, but it was only a brief moment. He was brought back to reality when he heard the sound of two row boats hitting each other as the waves made them bob up and down. Sam slowly went to one of them and climbed in.  
  
He rubbed his leg some, feeling where he had been scratched. It had started to heal a bit, but it also started to feel a tad painful as it create a thumping sensation. Ignoring it, he picked up the oars and gave a sigh. Was it almost over? Was the nightmare that had only begun a few hours ago close to finishing? He didn't have the answers to those questions, but the hope that it was almost over was something that kept him enthusiastic about finishing it. And that is what was on his mind as he began to row the boat off into the fog, the single shining light his only guide.... 


End file.
